Conventionally there has been proposed a construction in which a powder medicine dispenser box is divided into a front half portion situated on one side of its moving direction and a rear half portion situated on the other side thereof and in which there is provided at the one side of a powder medicine dispenser box movement path a lift mechanism by means of which the powder medicine dispenser box front half portion is upwardly retracted from the power medicine dispenser box movement path after passing a medicine discharge position to secure a movement space for the powder medicine dispenser box rear half portion, the power medicine dispenser box front half portion being restored to the space after the use of the space (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, there has been proposed another construction in which powder medicine dispenser box movement paths are provided in upper and lower stages and in which power medicine dispenser boxes are respectively provided in the upper and lower powder medicine dispenser box movement paths so as to be movable, with the upper and lower powder medicine dispenser box movement paths sharing the same medicine discharge position, and the medicine charging positions of the upper and lower powder medicine dispenser box movement paths being horizontally deviated from each other (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Further, there has been proposed a tablet dispensing/packaging apparatus equipped with a tablet conveying portion in which there is conveyed in a horizontal direction and then in a vertical direction along a guide rail a tablet accommodation part connection body in which there are arranged a large number of tablet accommodation parts each having an upper opening and a bottom plate discharge port with an opening/closing means and in which adjacent lower portions are pin-connected together (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
Further, there has been proposed a construction in which the construction as disclosed in Patent Document 3 is applied as a powder medicine divisional conveyance portion.
Patent Document 1: JP 2686430 B
Patent Document 2: JP 2711087 B
Patent Document 3: JP 3527179 B
Patent Document 4: JP 3409023 B